The Endless Waltz of Darkness
by Roaring Flames
Summary: Naraku staged another plot to kill Inu Yasha, but this time it's aimed at Miroku and Sango. The innocent shall die and darkness will rule all.


The Endless Waltz- part one  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: This is my very first Inu Yasha story and I hope u enjoy it.  
  
Naraku's Trap, Sango's Defeat Part One  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in the Sengoku Era, the birds were singing, and the grass was as tall and green as ever. You could say it was a very peace day.  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
Well almost...  
  
"What the Hell was that for Kagome?!" Inu Yasha yelled at the ravened hair archer. It was just their own personal, everyday routine, but that was just for Inu and Kagome alone, not like the others. SMACK! The sound of an extremely pissed off person's hand quickly impacting on the already swollen cheek of a perverted person (Tee hee hee).  
  
"You Lecher! If you even think of touching my ass again I'll cut off your hands and shove them up your ass!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs while restraining herself from cutting off the Miroku's hands with her blade. Kirara followed her master as Sango stomped off in the opposite way of the group. 'Can't that damn monk think of something else other than my bottom or someone "bearing" his child? What about Naraku? We haven't encounter youkai in the past few weeks, he must be plotting something, but what?' Sango began to go into deep thought as she sat up against a tree, putting her weapons aside her and Kirara on her lap.  
  
Shippou walked up to Sango and sat beside her in the shade. "Sango, Kagome took care of Miroku and we want you to come back to the group. Is something wrong?" the young kitsune asked the youkai slayer with a tint of sadness in his voice. A small smile appeared on her face and she shook her head back and forth lightly.  
  
"Everything's alright, Shippou, nothing's wrong." She said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering why you started acting like this for the past week or two, are you sure nothing is wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I am positive nothing is wrong Shippou now go tell Kagome that I'll meet up with the others later in town okay?" Sango said as she got up and walked into an open field, she spotted some downed trees and decided to use them as target practice. She threw her boomerang bone and sliced through the trees and air with no problem at all. Her hands caught the huge weapon with no problem at all, but something different occurred, it was as if time stopped. Sango shook her head, now why would time stop? Pretty crazy if you ask me.  
  
Sango felt a demonic aura rush past her and felt as if her senses went haywire on her. Her vision went blurry; she heard high pitch screeches in her ears and felt as if she was under water. With everything happening at once her body couldn't take it and she hit the ground unconscious.  
  
Miroku felt the demonic aura too in town and he felt as if the whole world was going under. He hit the ground and Kagome was the first to notice his strange behavior. Kagome and the others rushed over to Miroku's side to find him in a coma and shaking violently.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku!!" Kagome cried as she watched helplessly as one of her companions suffered in an extremely painful state. Inu Yasha ran of to get Kaede to see if she could be of any help and Shippou ran off to retrieve Sango from the fields.  
  
Shippou ran as fast as his little kitsune paws could take him down the dirt road. He found Sango in a more serious state than Miroku; she looked as if she could give out in any second. Kirara was in her youkai form and was trying to fight of shadow in the now misty fields. Shippou ran over to can and pushed her back and forth to try to get her to awaken, but nothing worked. He heard Kirara roar in agony and saw her thrown across the field.  
  
"Y-you m-must b-b-be working f-for Naraku a-am I-I right?" Shippou stuttered as her backed away from the approaching shadow. He gathered all his courage that he had left and held his ground. The mist grew thicker and the air grew thinner. Breathing became hard for Shippou and he could only imagine what it would be like for Sango. 'She needs help now! What am I going to do?'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
R&R please or rabid dogs will devourer you!! 


End file.
